


Produce the Body

by Chiroptach



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Creepy Victor Zsasz, Fucked Up, Hand Jobs, M/M, Murder, Trying to make sure this is tagged enough, Unhealthy Relationships, Zsasz is Zsasz, really fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiroptach/pseuds/Chiroptach
Summary: Victor has a dream.This features Victor's intent to inevitably kill Roman and a scene in which he does. Generally disturbing content, fairly fucked up. If you think of a tag I should add, please tell me, I will happily add it. I wanted to get in to Victor's mindset and it went dark.
Relationships: Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Produce the Body

Victor held the blade close. It was the best blade he owned, the sharpest and the most beautiful. It was perfect. He sharpened it, rhythmically, in gentle, loving strokes. 

Victor held Roman close. He was the best criminal in Gotham, the sharpest and most beautiful. He was perfect. He ran his hands over Roman’s shoulders, rhythmically, in loving strokes. The muscles of his hands perfectly remembered the movements necessary, but couldn’t tell where the blade ended and Roman began. He could see the defined veins under Roman’s skin. Life flowing from his heart to brain, keeping that beautiful mind working. When he slept, Victor liked to put his fingers over Roman’s throat or chest. Feel the force of his heart struggling to keep him alive. Roman had a heart murmur. A flaw. 

The muscles of his hands perfectly remembered the movements necessary, but couldn’t tell where the blade ended and Roman began. Sometimes it was hard for Victor’s mind. He could see the edge of the blade. Life flowing from handle to tip. Ending at the tip. Once while Roman slept he moved the back of the blade over his neck, practicing. It was inevitable. He had to be the one. When he had traced Roman’s throat he first saw the thinnest crack in his blade. A flaw. 

When Roman slept he was closest to free, and Victor tried to pay close attention to him then. He had to get used to it. He had to get used to seeing Roman dead. It wouldn’t be easy. Most of the time, helping people go on was easy. But he knew when he guided Roman over he would lose him. He shouldn’t continue to touch or to kiss. Victor had never been attracted to corpses in any way, but then again he had yet to see Roman’s corpse. 

He crept in, as Roman bathed, shoes off so he would be as silent as possible. Roman didn’t instantly notice. His head was tilted back. Perfect. So perfect. His blade, the best blade, was strapped to his hip. He moved close to Roman, grasping his shoulders. 

“Fuck! Victor, what the hell?!” snapped Roman.

“Shh, Roman,” Victor said, rubbing his shoulders. He grasped Roman too tightly, so tightly it would piss him off, and kept his head facing forwards. He looked down. He couldn’t see beyond Roman’s chest, as he had that bubbly shit in his bath. Victor didn’t get it, but the luxurious aspect of it wasn’t lost on him. 

“What the hell-”

“I’m gonna take care of you, Roman,” Victor said, rubbing his shoulders harshly, before moving a hand down and across his chest. “Just keep looking forwards.” Roman tensed, but relaxed to his touch. He trusted Victor. He trusted him so much. Victor kneeled behind him, running his hands down Roman’s chest. 

“You could have done this without scaring me to death,” sighed Roman. Victor dipped his hands below the bubble bath, rubbing them along Roman’s thighs. 

“You know you like how I do things,” Victor said.

“You’re lucky I do,” Roman said. 

“I know,” Victor said, kissing Roman’s cheek. He moved his right hand to Roman’s shoulder, massaging it gently. With his left he moved further up Roman’s thigh. He rubbed his thumb carelessly over Roman’s cock. 

“Oh, Victor,” Roman sighed. “So good for me.” 

“I have a surprise for you,” Victor said. He moved his right hand to the blade.

“Oh, you do?”

“Yeah,” Victor said. “Just for you.” He moved the knife up slowly, as he commited to grasping Roman’s length and lazily tugging him. 

“Is it a good surprise?” asked Roman, tension in his voice. 

“Oh yeah, boss,” said Victor. He flicked his wrist, moving the knife quickly to Roman’s throat. 

“Victor put the knife down-”

“Not this time,” Victor said softly, pressing the tip of the blade in to the side of his throat. It kept him still. 

“Victor-” Roman started trying to move one of his arms up, and Victor pressed the knife harder into his throat till blood started to dribble in to the bath, tinting the bubbles. How lovely. He gently stroked Roman, kissing his cheek and cuddling close to him. 

“It’s time, Roman,” he said. “It’s time.”

“Victor if you stop this shit right  _ fucking  _ now we can just go back to normal- I’ll ignore all this shit right now-” 

“That would be sweet, but it’s time,” Victor used the blade to tilt Roman’s face towards him. Fury and fear. Victor grinned, and gave him a soft kiss. A goodbye kiss. 

“Victor-” He slammed the knife in to Roman’s throat, grasping him tightly as he slit his throat completely open. Blood rushed from his throat, down his chest, and in to his bath, starting to turn the color of the bubbles. Victor put the knife aside and kissed Roman’s open throat, blood flowing over the whiskers on his face. Roman was gasping, struggling for breath. He was just shaking for a moment. Victor continued to lazily stroke Roman. 

“I love you,” he told Roman. Then Roman shot an arm up, trying to clutch his throat closed. Victor grasped Roman’s hands with his own, holding them, aggressively, as Roman struggled to get out of Victor’s grasp. “Roman, it’s okay. We all die some time,” he said, kissing Roman’s throat again. Then his cheek. He chuckled. It looked like a lipstick mark. Roman’s head fell back, against Victor’s chest. Tears welled up in Roman’s eyes, but only one managed to fall before Victor felt the pulse in his wrists fade out. He pressed a hand to Roman’s chest. No rise. No fall. Nothing anymore. He petted Roman’s hair. It was over. He did it. His eyes were still open. Victor gazed in them. It was so silent. He took his best blade, carved a mark for Roman, and cast it in to the bath with him. He pulled away. He looked down on Roman in the tub. It was over. Roman was free. Finally at peace. No more stress, no more fury, no one would hurt him again. Victor sighed, relieved. Then felt a hand on his chest. 

He rolled over and locked eyes with Roman. He flinched a little, instantly. Then his breathing slowed. 

“Are you alright, Victor?” Roman asked.

“I’m fine,” he said, stretching. Roman sat up and stretched. They were in bed. He looked up at Roman’s throat. Still closed. He still had that heart murmur. His heart was still beating. “Just had a dream.” 

“I noticed, you were moving around a lot. Was it a good one?” 

“Oh yeah,” Victor said. “Real good.” 


End file.
